


Closer to God

by Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, PWP, Pailing, Smut, Species Swap, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Imperial Drones are coming and Karkat's Kismesis is a human.  A human that sure as fuck can't produce enough genetic material to help fill a filial pail.</p>
<p>Luckily, Dave's willing to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are aged up and "Of Age".
> 
> Collaborative work with [Kha](http://tororainbow.tumblr.com) who did the amazing artwork in the fic. Writing was done by me.
> 
> When we say the [Imperial Drone](http://imperialdrone69.tumblr.com) posts going around Tumblr, since we RP Dave and Karkat we decided...what the hell.
> 
> And this was born.
> 
> Loved every second of it. Kha, you're awesome. <3<
> 
> Oh, and the title is from the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer".

"Oh, you son of a grubmongler."

Dave blinked away the remaining brightness eating it's way through his corneas and focused on Karkat through the dim veil of his shades. The curl of Karkat's lip looked even more pronounced than usual, which saidsomething. Something in the vicinity of Dave's chest jolted, and then clenched in the pit of his stomach, at the angry way he held himself, ready to fight, to challenge. It wasn't an unusual feeling—just something a bit different, deeper and with more levels. It shuddered through him.

Like all of his emotions he didn't let it control him. Instead, Dave brought his hand up and considered the gray skin, the claws. They were the same color as the troll horns. The cuticles were deeper red orange, the majority the main orange, and the very tips, usually white, were paler yellow orange. Welp.

"I can't fucking believe this." Karkat's gravelly voice had more levels to it, more tones, and fuck the shit Dave could hear right then felt kind of amazing.

"The hell you on about now, Vantas?" he asked. Dave modulated the tone of his voice perfectly. Just to insure that Karkat _knew_ Dave was ignoring him. And fuck, the tone of _his own voice_. It was lilting, tonal, something odd under it that made his accent seem weird, but offset it in interesting ways.

"Your horns, bulgeface. Your fucking horns are...stupid as fuck looking, but at least they're actually—"

Dave glanced at his reflection in the dark screen of the ectobiology computers, saw himself reflected back, and more importantly the horns crowning his head. Two horns, pretty decently sized—probably on par with the clowns and bent like the fishtrolls only upright. "Not nubby, useless little shits like yours?"

Karkat's face blanked for a second before his lip curled back, and Dave felt a wash of satisfaction knowing he'd reached under his skin and pricked just the right place. It was dark, and heady, more so than usual. By nature he was a vindictive little shit, but fuck...this felt.

"Fuck you, Strider. I hate you so fuck—"

The words were cut off as Dave flashstepped across the intervening space and leaned down into Karkat's personal space. The reflexive snarl on Karkat's face just made it all more amusing.

"That's what you keep saying, Vantas. All this shit about you're species superior hate-romance bullshit and yet you don't ever do a goddamned thing. I'm starting to think you're all talk. You've said I like to talk before, and yeah, I do. I like the sound of my own voice," even more so right now, all these new and interesting sounds were like an orgasm for his ears, holy fuck, "but you're even more of a windbag than I am Vantas. So, can you walk the walk or are you just tal—"

One of Karkat's hands curled into the fabric of Dave's shirt, the other grabbed tight hold of one of his new horns, and with both he yanked Dave down. The way their lips met wasn't so much a kiss as a challenge—to defeat, to conquer, to show who was better. Dave drove forward, crowding Karkat back until he hit the console of the computer, and Dave's hands slammed down on it to either side of his hips. A few keys clacked under his fingers, ignored.

He had no time to pay any mind to anything but the battle of lips, teeth, and tongue he had been engaged in. There would be no backing down, only conquest or defeat and he was determined to win.

Dave brought a hand up and grabbed a fistful of Karkat's hair, yanked his head back, and slid his dampened lips down the arch of Karkat's throat where an annoyed, anxious growl thrummed. Something primal in Dave that didn't exist when he was a human welled up and he parted his lips to set his teeth against the tender flesh of Karkat's throat.

_I've got you and there's nothing you can fucking do about it. My teeth, one of your most tender places, and you sure as fuck don't trust me here._

Lightly malicious, just enough to be cruel and to kick up that growling, to get under his skin and make him burn and rage black as hellfire.

_Fuck yes._

  


With an almighty snarl Karkat tightened his grip on Dave's horn and reared up, arching off the console and yanking hard. It almost hurt in a removed sort of way, but more so the strain to Dave's neck as his head was pulled back at an awkward angle. Karkat's teeth were at his throat in a second, the threat implicitly clear. Dave snorted softly through his nose and tightened his fingers in Karkat's hair.

"That all you going to do, Vantas? Sit there with a paltry little threat. You're teeth feel as nubby as your horns look, but hey at least you got one unfair advantage with my horns. They're a lot bigger than yours so you can actually get a grip and—"

And oh, that growl. Dave had never heard that one before. It sounded positively subsonic and vicious. Human ears clearly sucked. Not that he'd ever admit that to any of the trolls, of course.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a fist coming at the side of his face. It a split second he brought his hand up and caught it, leaned forward to headbutt Karkat hard and, while he was dazed, spun him around and pinned his arm behind his back.

Leaning forward, Dave pressed him down against the computer console. A number of gibberish letters spilled across the screen above them in acid green text. He could hear the grinding of Karkat's fangs, see how tightly clenched his jaw was from the way the muscles stood out. Karkat's entire body _vibrated_ with rage, and it had to be one of the most amusing things Dave had seen in ages.

And weirdly arousing to his rewired troll brain.

"Not exactly the smartest move in the book, but then you're not exactly a bright bulb are you?" Dave drawled. There wasn't really much behind the words, just a cheap shot. They were meant to aggravate him further, and it seemed to be working. But, then, Karkat Vantas was one easy fuck to piss off.

"Holy shit Strider, you complete douchebag."

"Been there, heard that one before, pretty sure I even got a T-shirt that says that on it. Your insults are a little lacking lately. Though I'll give you props for that spiel you sent me earlier, real sweet of you. I was swooning at my desk like a maiden ripe for the hatesacrificing to a spiteful dragon."

Thinking about it now just about made him up and smile like some sort of toothy dork, though it was a a wolfish smile. Dave suppressed. Christ, trolls had the weirdest fucking emotions and he didn't quite know how to deal with them yet. He leaned harder on Karkat, dragging his arm further back, even as Karkat's claws twisted to prick into Dave's skin in warning. He could do little else with Dave putting all of his weight on him. This close Dave could just about touch the tip of a small, pointed ear with his lips if he wanted. The temptation to bite brought saliva welling into his mouth like he was some sort of mad dog. Fucking Cujo all up in here.

And little Tad Trenton didn't have mommy to come beat the big bad dog away with a baseball bat either.

Though if all the hubbub about troll romance were to be believed, Karkat didn't exactly want him beat off with a bat now did he? Just as Karkat's snarling ratcheted up to a whole new level of pissed off pooch—and Jesus Christ someone needed to stop him with this theme—Dave let go of him and flash stepped across the room. Idly he neatened his shades and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Go get your wacky troll shit together, Vantas. I might've consented to do this just to save your sorry hide, but I sure as fuck ain't doing it in here. I'll come find you later this evening."

"Not if I don't find you first, Strider."

The words, a threat and a promise, followed Dave out of the room and rodeheady under his skin It was all really fucked up is what it was. This shit shouldn't be turning him on as bad as it was, but there you have it. Dave knew he'd always been kind of wacked for a human being. Shit like that happened when you have the kind of upbringing he'd had, not that he would trade it for the world. Point being, he wanted to get a look at his new troll bod before he went and had to make the beast with two backs over a bucket with Vantas.

Hatelust, or whatever the fuck they wanted to call it, spiked through him at the thought and Christ, how the fuck was he supposed to deal with these weird as fuck troll hormones?

Well, he had a couple of hours to figure it out and hopefully be at the top of his game when he hunted Karkat down to his room—respiteblock, whatever—later.

* * *

Three hours later found night had truly set in. Most of the trolls in the small place they'd taken up residence in were busy with various pieces of technology. The humans had secluded themselves in their rooms to sleep. Dave slouched down a hall. The door of Karkat's "respiteblock" stood wide open. Invitingly so.

_If that isn't a trap then I don't know what is._

The thought just made Dave hunch his shoulders and relax his posture even further. So be it. He'd walk into whatever stupid shit Karkat had laid out in wait for him. No motherfucking fear.

Dave stepped through the door into the dimness of the room. Only after he had crossed the threshold did he realize his disadvantage. Even with the enhanced night sight afforded him by his new troll form his shades handicapped his vision immensely. Well, fuck.

So said the screwed one right before the sickle blade kissed his neck as the door hushed closed behind him.

Dave didn't react, just stared into the room through the veil of his shades. Everything looked like the palest of outlines.

"Well, Strider?" Karkat's voice floated to him from his left. A good choice of position when Dave tended toward right handed predominance. The bestial tone to it would have been worrisome if he were human and anyone else, as it was it just sent a supercharged spark of something racing through his nervous system.

  


"Well what?"

"Not going to back out now are you? Inferior human fears interfering with true romance?" Dave glanced toward Karkat from the corner of his eyes, made out the sloped shaped of his profile in the shadows and the red-tinted flicker of his eyes reflecting light. And, there, just a hint of fang. "What's the words you pink fleshbags use for it? Chickening out?"

"You going to start clucking at me too, Vantas? Take me back to my days spent in the parks, skinning my knees while the rest of the kids dared each other to go down the slide head first?"

"Talking big again, Strider," Karkat said, and that sounded almost like a purr under that growl. _Interesting_. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm the one with the weapon at one of your weak points here. You're nothing but a near-culled wriggler right now and—"

"And you're about as threatening as a five day old kitten mewling it's way toward a teat, so don't even try this intimidation bullshit with me. It's getting old fast."

Lickity-fucking-split and before Dave had the chance to bat the sickle away from his throat and make a move, Karkat had hold of one of his goddamned horns again. He yanked down hard, and _dragged_. Dave stumbled forward, caught off balance by the sudden attack that he hadn't seen coming—in a literal sense, he'd pretty much resigned himself to having to be as aware of Karkat as he had been of Bro. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, truth be told.

Before he'd had a chance to recover a stocky shin slammed into the back of his legs, right at the knee joint, and Dave went down. _Hard_. His knees hit the floor, and his elbows, and that might actually have stung if he hadn't been so used to the bite of concrete against his legs and palms from Bro's "training". Shit didn't have nothing on the sting of a sword blade, or monster claws, or a hail of bullets either.

"Son of a bi—"

And there now weight settled over him, body heat all along his back as Karkat caged him against the floor, one hand still gripping his horn. The curving blade of a sickle flickered in Dave's peripheral vision before it hooked under his throat. The tickle of a cold blade—just a threat and half empty half real youcan'tfuckingtell and that's what makes it so goddamned _good_ —against his throat.

"Will you shut the fuck up already, Strider?"

"Nope. Probably damn near a physical impossibility for me at this point. Got to try and talk over your loud ass bullshit, if you know what I mean."

Karkat dragged back on his horn, making him tilt his head back and Dave swallowed. He could feel it when his throat worked, could feel the blade pressing ever so lightly against his skin. Dave could appreciate, even if only for a moment, the deft fucking hand Karkat had with those things. There wasn't even the slightest tremble in how he held it there. Round of applause, bitches.

The whole thing made his heart—or whatever it was troll's had for heart's—beat harder in his chest. Exhilarating. But nice as it was, there was no fucking way he'd just let him keep the upper hand.

Dave twisted his head so he could see Karkat over his shoulder, looked through the corner of his eyes where his shades weren't making his vision nearly null and void. Karkat leaned in close as if he'd been waiting for that, eyes big and gleaming in the dark room and a flash of fangs that actually looked both sexy and threatening for once rather than like mother nature's cruelest joke.

Karkat planned to say something, that much was obvious, but Dave took the chance to jerk his shoulder up and clip him in the mouth even as he reached back with one hand to grab his thigh. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Dave Strider happened to be one flexible motherfucker. Shortly, he had Karkat pressed against the floor, and one arm across his throat. The sickle went skittering off into the shadowy edges of the room.

"Looks like your shit just got flipped."

"Oh, ha ha ha, very fucking funny you asinine shitbag."

And, just to avoid more vitriol, Dave leaned down and pressed his lips to Karkat's. Teeth immediately sunk into his lower lip, but instead of being ungodly painful it just made him bite back. Saliva thick in his mouth with a mixture of want and pain, and the taste of blood slipping ionto his tongue. An eclectic mixture of copper and bitter sweet. It ignited some part of Dave's brain that he felt sure hadn't existed before.

One of Karkat's hands grabbed a fistful of Dave's shirt between his shoulder blades. He could feel the prick of claws through the fabric, threatening to tear through. Dave reached up and tunnelled his own fingers into Karkat's hair until he felt warm scalp beneath the sensitive pads of his fingers. The rat's nest caught at his claws, but when he pulled hard Karkat arched up underneath him and shoved his tongue into his mouth with a snarl buried in his throat.

It wasn't even kissing really. The whole thing just felt like an extension of battle, and while the human part of Dave's mind wondered over it, the part that had become troll just howled _yes_. That howl felt like it could go on forever, building and building, and drowning whatever protests his already weak human morality could throw at it.

Dave just scraped his claws over Karkat's scalp, and yanked his mouth away to set his teeth against his jawline. He drew blood, and licked it up like it was the best ambrosia he'd ever tasted on any hellhole of a planet, and instincts humans weren't graced with roared through him demanding more.

The harder Karkat's claws dug into his shoulders, the more he bared his fangs and the more he growled, the more Dave wanted. Conquest had become the name of the game, and neither of them wanted to lose.

Neither of them ever did.

Karkat's hand found it's way to one of Dave's horns again and he pulled hard, arched up, and flipped them over again. His whole body had been built along stockier lines than Dave's, maybe not heavier and definitely a shorter. All compact muscles and spite, that's what he was.

  


He sat back on Dave's thighs, lip curled over his teeth in an indelicate sneer and dragged the teasing points of his claw's down Dave's chest like he wanted to vivisect it. He grabbed the hem of Dave's shirt roughly and shoved it up. Karkat's claws scraped against Dave's abdomen, leaving a prickle of pain in passing.

"Normally," Karkat growled out, voice low and rough as he leaned over Dave. His hand smacked down on the floor next to Dave's head, and Dave stretched out lazily like he wasn't in the middle of having goddamned hatesex with an alien. "This would take a lot longer. _Normally_ , a good kismesis would start this off with a fight, or some other rivalry challenge and really build up the tension. But we're not getting fucking normal, Strider, and I can't decide if it's because you're actually a human asshole with no real clue how to work this shit, or if it's just bad timing. Either way, I'm not too happy about it. Romance is serious fucking business."

"Yeah, yeah, Jesus Christ, if you start in on your romcom bullshit whatever zing you've put in my pants and my new alien naughty bits is going to fly out the window faster than you can say Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Karkat yanked Dave's shirt up again and Dave lifted his torso far enough off the floor to shrug it over his head. There passed a moment where it got caught on his brand spanking new horns, but it wasn't an insurmountable obstacle. Karkat immediately leaned over him and set his teeth against Dave's throat, nudging his chin up until he could get the pointy little fuckers at the softest spot. His claws slid over Dave's skin, scraping and edging pain and danger but never quite delivering. Dave pressed his own against the arch of Karkat's spine and dragged them down his cloth covered back to his hips.

The skin under the hem of his shirt felt overly warm against Dave's fingertips. Karkat's skin crawled, the muscles shivering at the prickle of his claws. He dragged them up, not quite sure how much pressure to apply. They were new, still. It wasn't every day a human suddenly had claws that could justifiably be used to eviscerate someone. He must have been doing something right, because Karkat growled low and pressed down against him forcefully, then ducked his head, and helped Dave wrestle the shirt off of him.

The fabric landed nearby with a thump and the next thing Dave knew the world went from nearly black to dim gray shades as Karkat yanked his shades off. Nearly nose to nose now, he stared up until angry eyes and bared teeth. Dave could see flecks of blood on his lips, half scabbed already and washed out in the dark until the shade was nigh unnoticeable. Some weird instinct made me lean up, using his elbows as support, to lap at Karkat's lips. Karkat's eyes didn't close, he just stared right back at him, brows furrowed furiously.

At least until he grabbed hold of Dave's horns again and forced him back to the floor. Then everything became body heat and teeth and claws, and somewhere in there they kicked off their shoes. Dave sunk his teeth into Karkat's shoulder and felt him do the same in return as they scrabbled for position. Some part of him noted that he'd nearly lost his mind to just the whole _feel_ of it. He'd drink it in and keep it balled up and remember the thrill and the feel of claws on the nap of his neck as Karkat forced his face into the floor again, and Dave found himself actually _growling_. So far he'd kept those weird-fuck alien responses tamped down, but it rolled up through him now as Karkat's claws dragged over his hip down and forced his pants down his thighs.

"No underwear, Strider? You that desperate to get pailed?"

"I don't like panty lines," a hand at his horns again, forcing his head back at an angle that fucking hurt, "and you've got some hella weird obsession with my rack, asshole."

"Most trolls do have a certain obsession with them, dipshit."

"Kinky."

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to find a way to gag you, I swear to—"

Dave reached back and dug his claws into Karkat's thigh, but all he got for his trouble was having his chin smacked against the floor in retaliation. Karkat settled more firmly against his back. Bro had taught him to be good at swords, but fuck Dave had never been that good at wrestling around like this. Karkat, on the other hand, with those little sickles of his was a bit more of a bruiser. Dave would never admit any of this on pain of death though.

Karkat's claws scraped down Dave's chest. The sting felt white hot, just enough that Dave knew he'd sliced him open a little bit. He could imagine the specks of blood beading just below the surface, not enough to fall or slip but enough to be there. Like a cat scratch. There looked to be some sort of analogy or metaphor in this about cat scratch fever but just then Karkat shoved his hand down between Dave's legs and palmed the bony mound that troll's had where a dick normally went.

_Fucking alien biology, how does it work._

It still felt kind of fucking fantastic when he ground the heel of his palm down on it, just skirting the edges of pain and forceful pleasure, and Dave jerked unintentionally. His throat worked, a low vibration spreading from the pit of his stomach and spilling out through teeth he hadn't realized he'd clenched. Then the bastard reached further back and pressed the pads of his fingers against the space just between the bulge and the new alien vag—nook, the fuck ever—and it felt like sparks and tension and tight winding bullshit. Jesus fuck.

"Not so uppity now are you, Strider?" Karkat said. His voice came from right beside Dave's ear, a low primal growl that sent shivers of _dangerwarningthrill_ chasing each other down Dave's spine, and ooooh, fuck those were the tips of claws tracing around some really sensitive areas down there. Some sort of instinct made Dave lock up, freeze up, and his breath whistled out through his teeth, and even then it wasn't terror just instinct and—

the constant rising urge of _you fucker I'll get you back for this, next time it's you who's pinned down helpless and—_

Karkat rocked his hips forward, and ground against Dave's ass. The scrape of fabric and the feel of the bony mound pressing against him and _son of a bitch_. Hormones, and instinct, and the mother lode of neural overloads trying to drown him out.

"Sensitive, Strider? I wonder if that's normal for you or just some human failing you managed to carry over? Either way it's fucking disgusting, get your act together."

And yet, Dave could hear a smug, satisfied rumble in the way he said the words, and fuck he was going to punch him so hard in the face that it reversed his head if he could just get his limbs to cooperate. Dave dug his claws into the floor and rolled his hips down against Karkat's hand. The rasp of Karkat's claws against such tender areas just about edged too much, but the hard contact of warm flesh against it made up for it.

"You want to keep me pinned you best do your shit and stop yapping," Dave said, voice coming out in a raspy growl. "You wanna make a Strider your bitch, well let me tell you something buddy boy, ain't no Strider that ain't a demanding bitch so you best put out or get out. You're going to please me."

"Is that so? And what makes you think I need to do anything of the sort? You're a worthless, waste of space sprawled out on my floor like some sort of bucket whore. I'd be better off just kicking your sorry excuse for an ass out the door and finding someone more worth my time."

Belying his words, Karkat's hand was busy and _fuck yes_ working over the chitinous bulge. It forced the angry knot of pleasure in Dave's stomach to wind tighter and tighter, nudging him higher, and Karkat rolled his own hips against Dave in counterpoint. Grinding against him and biting at his shoulders with a sort of controlled viciousness that went straight to Dave's groin.

"You won't because you need me. You've got drone's breathing down you're neck and you're just lucky I consented to this alien bullshit. Not a lot of humans would be," _fuck fuck fuck_ "willing to indulge your hate-nonsense or" _shit that felt good, those **teeth**_ "be changed into an alien just so you could hatefuck them."

"Yeah, you're a real fucking peach. Let me show you my undying gratitude by strangling you to within a inch of your life later. You can't pretend you aren't getting off on this I can, yeah, I can tell."

Yeah, Dave bet he could because _shit was happening down south_. He couldn't quite compare what he felt to getting a boner, to masturbating, or anything else, because it felt different. Different fucking muscles at work, different anatomy going to town, and he could feel something that connected to his own body writhing against his stomach.

_Motherfucking tentacle dick, is what it is._

"Jesus fucking christ, this shit's straight out of a Japanese Hentai. Just toss me in a goddamned school girl outfit, slap me with a futanari warning, and throw me on stage."

"I don't have a clue what you're on about now, but I hate all of it and you by extension."

"So you keep saying."

Karkat's hand clamped over Dave's mouth before he could even begin to get going again. His fingers were wet and sticky. It didn't take a genius to realize it could only be some sort of troll precum. Without really thinking about it Dave parted his lips and slid his tongue over Karkat's fingers. Maybe there was a certain sort of curiosity under it all—sexual curiosity, a guy sort of curiosity that made him wonder _what_ , because Dave had no idea if chicks thought the same things. Karkat's fingers curled into his mouth and Dave couldn't quite stop the urge to bite, which seemed just fine since Karkat set his teeth against the nape of his neck and snarled into his skin.

His blood tasted coppery like human blood, but there also seemed to be a different, deeper undertone. A richer hint at something that made Dave wonder if it were normal, or some sort of enhanced troll taste buds. He could also taste the muskier, bitter taste of something else too, probably the precum, thick and heavy on his tongue. Dave could feel Karkat's claws tickling the roof of his mouth, and Christ if that wasn't sort of a thrillingly bad idea.

All the same he moulded his lips around Karkat's fingers and bit down just enough to feel another trickle of blood into his mouth which he caught with a dexterous curl of his tongue.

When Karkat got fed up enough to wrench his fingers away they left a smear of sticky residue on Dave's lips. Idly he traced them with his tongue, tasting a weird as fuck mixture of flavors, and the rough spots where teeth had opened the skin of his lips. Karkat sat back, a hand spread between Dave's shoulder blades to keep him down.

A part of him, the part that still sounded more human than anything under all the troll bullshit pumping through his blood like wildfire, wanted to use that moment to back hand the bastard and take control of the situation again. That might have been partially troll too, he couldn't really tell. There existed another part of him though, the part that seemed to be all instinct, that had gone belly up and decided he'd lost this battle if not the war.

A hand curled itself around his horns again and yanked his head back as Karkat leaned over him again. The press of his hand on Dave's back made the curve of his spine almost painful.

"Don't move an inch, fuckface."

"And just why the fuck should I listen to a word you say?"

"If I had the time I would find something to gag you with. I am so sick of listening to you run your mouth that I could probably melt the entire polar cap of a planet just by walking within a several hundred mile radius of it."

"So, just by being on the planet then? Is that where Global Warming comes from? All that rage and hate boiling away in your black little alien heart. Going to drown the entire world by melting the ice caps and cackle away. Man, they said God promised never to flood the Earth again, you must be forgetting all these commandments and shit you went about making. It's not nice to break your promises."

"At least you fucking admit I'm your God."

"Suck my brand spanking new alien tentadick, Vantas."

Karkat snapped his teeth in the air right beside Dave's ear, and shoved off him again. Dave stretched his arms out, idly crossing his wrists one over the other and tried to ignore the ache in his back from the position he'd been forced into. A heavy rustle of fabric preceded the sound of a metallic scrape, and the next thing Dave knew Karkat had a hold of one of his horns again. He hauled, and Dave, fighting down the urge to kick one of Karkat's legs out from under him, obligingly rose to his knees.

"Kick off your pants, fuckhead."

"You're the one who was telling me not to move, dickface."

Still, Dave managed to shimmy out of them and kick them aside without Karkat ever letting go of the horn he had a clutch on, or really getting out of position too much. Dave Motherfucking Strider happened to be one talented son of a bitch.

Karkat kneeled down behind him, teeth scraping over the knob of Dave's shoulder and one hand stretched up to keep his grip on his horn, to keep Dave's head tilted back and his throat bared and vulnerable. Dave supposed it might be a way to keep those submission instincts in there, because it sure as shit felt like it. If he bothered to think about it, he might even consider it kind of a good thing.

Shithead always liked to go on about the beauty of a balanced blackrom, and how you just don't kill you kismesis blah blah-fuckity-blah. But right now, all Dave could feel was the writhing, burning hot feel of another goddamned tentadick against the back of his thighs and _oooh jesus_.

Cold metal against the inside of his thighs, and he had to spread his legs just a little wider to make up for the positioning, and jesus it just made him feel weirdly vulnerable and hot all over because—

His little troll heart was pounding like a drum, breath hissing through his teeth from some instinctual dizzying _knowledge_. A knowledge that just said _oh fuck here we go yes yes fuck yes_.

Dave licked his upper lip. "Cold metal ain't exactly the sexiest thing I've ever felt, asshole. Least you could do is make sure it's warm if you're going to make hunker over a goddamned bucket like a two bit whore about to have her crack baby."

Karkat's only response was to sink his teeth into the meat of Dave's shoulder like he hadn't eaten in five goddamned years and Dave was the biggest slab of beef this side of the county line. His claw tipped fingers slid up Dave's thigh and tangled with the writhing piece of alien flesh currently housed between his legs, and that sent a jolt right to the base of his spine. Then Karkat shifted, and he gave this low little growl that sent all kinds of wacky signals chasing themselves around Dave's brain. Signals that made his muscles tense.

_Oh fuck._

Welp. If he'd ever wondered the barest about what a chic felt like during sex he had a bit of an idea now. Though he doubted it felt like this. Humans didn't have tentadick's thank you very much but... Shit, man. It was weird, he'd admit that, but it also just felt _good_. He could feel that creepy alien wang writhing up inside his weird ass alien vag. And it didn't feel huge just, present and curling against his insides and hitting all the good spots that made him arch his back.

His ears felt hot in the way he'd become used to when he would jerk himself off at night, when he knew he was starting to get close and the muscles in his abdomen were winding tight. Dave gave the barest exhale, just the barest pant of breath and Karkat's hand slid down his face, claws prickling against sweat damp skin, and came to rest under his chin. Those claws pricked the tender skin of his neck, a veiled dangerous threat, and Dave couldn't quite stop his hips from giving an involuntary twitch as all of his muscles trembled with pent up sexual tension.

  


"Son of a—"

Karkat snarled into his shoulder again, rolling his hips up against him in a way that edged his alien dick even deeper in so it writhed and played all along the insides of him, and _Jesus Christ_.

Dave had nothing to compare the sensation to. It certainly didn't fit any human terms or experiences he'd had in his life, and maybe if he were a girl he might have had something but the only thing that could come to mind right then was _yes fuck yes just a little more please_. If he were less proud, less of a complete unrepentant asshole he might even have made some noise, said something, but Dave just bit down on his lower lip and breathed out heavily through his nose.

Dave could feel a throbbing in the deeper muscles he hadn't ever experienced before. Right down between his legs, wrapped around that slick, writhing piece of tentadick and everything in his brain, every neuron, every fucking cell of gray matter had closed in and focused on his groin. He could hear his own breath rasp out, could hear the grinding grit of his teeth as he clenched his jaw, and more than that Karkat's growl vibrated right through him.

And then it became Amen and Hail Mary's and Halle-motherfucking-lujah, all unwinding in a single concentrated burst that rushed through him and made his muscles spasm in the most pleasant of ways just when Dave doubted he could deal with it anymore. His ears registered the sound of something wet spattering against metal, and it did something funny to his gut, all swooping and white hot clenching and instinct chanting through him a million miles an hour. Karkat's voice came out a snarled low pitched sound right under his ear as he finally ripped his teeth out of his shoulder, and nudged Dave forward.

He felt shaky but Dave managed to shift away without upending the pail he'd been so precariously balanced over. He slumped against the floor again, and only a few short seconds later he heared more wetness and metal. It sent aftershocks tracing through him like fiery hell and _hello_.

Dave's skin felt sweat damp, and he could hear Karkat breathing raggedly nearby. A musky scent hung in the air and curled low over his tongue when he breathed in through his mouth, making his salivary glands act up in funny ways.

"Well," Dave said, "shit."

A hand found it's way to his horn again and yanked his head back. Dave stared up into luminous eyes set below furrowed brows, and above bared, bloody teeth. "I'm not sure I'm done with you yet, Strider. We have to make sure that pail is nice and full, because I'm not chancing culling just because you're too weak to go another round if need be."

"Bring it on, Vantas. This time you're the one who's getting pinned down and screwed."

"First things first though," Karkat snapped in answer. He leaned in low. "I'm going to fucking gag you if it's the last thing I do."

Dave bared his teeth in a wolfish smirk, blood already heating at the renewed challenge. Might as well get his money's worth out of this shenanigan. Soon enough Dave would go back to being human, even if he kind of didn't mind being a troll. He'd never admit that though, because then Karkat would be able to hold it over him.

And soon enough Karkat would go slinking off to Terezi for a pityfuck which sounded worse than a hatefuck anyway Dave looked at the term. Maybe he'd taunt Karkat with the human meaning of it sometime, it would probably be a nice enough barb to get him riled up real good.

Maybe, just maybe, trolls had something going with this kismesis bullshit.

Not that Dave would ever fess up about that.

But as he pulled Karkat down to bite his lips open and sample the strange flavor of his blood again, and as he thumbed a smear from the corner of his mouth to lick off languorously a moment later under Karkat's enraged gaze...Dave figured it went without saying.

  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please do not repost Kha's art.
> 
> <3 Thanks.
> 
> Also, Dave's more an Aradia level rustblood in this. ;3


End file.
